


After

by TempusPetrichor



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusPetrichor/pseuds/TempusPetrichor
Summary: “The scar? Someone brought a knife to a fist fight.”Dialogue-only snippets of the Brownstone
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the Archive, so constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Keepin' it short and sweet for the start.

**WATSON’S BED – POST S7**

“So, what’s the story on this?”

“The scar? Someone brought a knife to a fist fight.”

“Very funny.”

“I, uh, passed out from the blood loss—after I contacted the appropriate authorities, of course. I thought that was it for me. Most people think of their regrets, or dreams, or family. ‘Life flashing before your eyes’ and whatnot.”

“Do you know what I thought of?”

“What?”

“’I wonder if Watson likes scars.’”

“Do you?”

“Sherlock, I would like you in anything.”

“...What about nothing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I love y'all, and please hit me up anytime--I would love to hear from you.


End file.
